


In the dorms

by clandestini



Series: Down and dirty at uni [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Derogatory Language, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: “What are you…?” he started asking but he was interrupted as his roommate grabbed his ankles and pulled off the pants that he’d only just managed to get on.“Come on, you know exactly what I’m doing” he answered, tossing the pants aside. “I’m giving you what you want, you little slut, a big cock straight up your ass. Nice and hard, better than that toy you have.” He grabbed Stiles’ hip, turning him over and brought his hand down hard on the ass in front of him, making Stiles whimper loudly.“Hm, might put it to use anyway” he shrugged as he picked up the dildo, weighed it in his hand. “Here, suck on it” he ordered and pushed it into Stiles’ mouth. “Keep the noise down a bit. I love a noisy slut but the neighbours might complain.” Stiles let out a muffled protest but his roommate didn’t pay any attention as he pulled his legs apart and zeroed in on his asshole.





	

Stiles was kneeling on his bed, panting harshly and with three fingers deeply buried in his ass, when he heard footsteps approaching in the hallway and realized that he hadn’t locked the door. Swearing he scrambled to get off the bed, desperately trying to locate his pants or anything to cover himself with, but he’d been at it for a while and his legs wouldn’t cooperate fully. He fumbled around and when his roommate wrenched the door open he’d only just managed to find his pants and stopped like a deer in headlights, buck naked and still holding them in his hand. The bottle of lube on the floor next to the bed, his flushed cheeks and his hard cock jutting out in front of him all spoke volumes and his roommate didn’t have to be a genius to figure out what he’d been doing.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Stiles, can’t you jerk off in the showers like a normal person?” he complained. “It smells like a fucking brothel in here.”

“Been to many of those have you?” Stiles quipped back but he lacked his usual acerbity. He felt incredibly vulnerable standing there completely naked and clumsily started to pull his pants on when his roommate went past him to open a window. When he wobbled and almost toppled over his roommate had to jump out of the way, giving him a critical once-over and suddenly seemed to realize something.  

“You weren’t jerking off at all, were you?” he asked, stepping closer to Stiles who scrambled back a few steps until he was pressed up against the bed frame. He indicated the dildo lying on top of the duvet, the lube glistening on Stiles’ fingers and thighs and his smiled turned wicked. “No, you weren’t jerking off at all. You were stuffing your little hole full. Little slut, so desperate to get a cock in that hole that you shove your fingers and fake toys up there.” He put a hand on Stiles’ chest, pushing hard, and Stiles squeaked as he fell backwards onto the bed.  

“What are you…?” he started asking but he was interrupted as his roommate grabbed his ankles and pulled off the pants that he’d only just managed to get on.

“Come on, you know exactly what I’m doing” he answered, tossing the pants aside. “I’m giving you what you want, you little slut, a big cock straight up your ass. Nice and hard, better than that toy you have.” He grabbed Stiles’ hip, turning him over and brought his hand down hard on the ass in front of him, making Stiles whimper loudly.

“Hm, might put it to use anyway” he shrugged as he picked up the dildo, weighed it in his hand. “Here, suck on it” he ordered and pushed it into Stiles’ mouth. “Keep the noise down a bit. I love a noisy slut but the neighbours might complain.” Stiles let out a muffled protest but his roommate didn’t pay any attention as he pulled his legs apart and zeroed in on his asshole.

“Yeah, look at that slutty little hole, all wet and ready for me” he murmured. “My lucky day, don’t even need to prep it. Just going to fuck right in, work that hole until you can’t walk properly. You’ll be limping, showing everyone that you take it up the ass.” The sound of a zipper was heard and then he pressed the head of his cock against Stiles’ hole, rubbing and teasing back and forth and Stiles involuntarily let out a small whine when he realized how big it was.

“Don’t worry, little slut, you’ll get all the dick you want” his roommate assured him and then pushed right in, holding down Stiles’ shoulders as he tried to move away from the overwhelming feeling of being completely filled too fast.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want this, you little slut” he chided. “So hungry for it, your ass is just gobbling up my cock.” When he finally bottomed out Stiles keened around his makeshift gag, scrabbling for leverage on the bed, but he was well and truly pinned and his roommate only chuckled at his poor escape attempt as he picked up the pace, every snap of his hips smacking loudly against Stiles’ buttocks.

 “Yeah, nice and hard, just the way little sluts like you want it” he grunted. “Going to fuck up that hole for you.”

 

Then the world suddenly tilted as his roommate sat back, hooked his arms around him and pulled Stiles up to sit on his lap, cock grinding impossibly deeper into him. Stiles swore he could feel it at the back of his throat and his roommate huffed out a laugh as he squeaked at the feeling.

“Yeah, all the way down slut, take all of it. Feel it deep in there.” Stiles was mortified to realize that his cock was still rock hard and his roommate wrapped his hand around it.

“See, you love it” he murmured in Stiles’ ear, jerking him off roughly. “You love to have a cock up your ass, love being filled and fucked. So come for me, show me how much of a cockslut you are.” His roommate twisted his hand on the upstroke, rubbed his thumb over the slit and to Stiles utter humiliation that was all he needed to come with a strangled yell. His roommate groaned as Stiles rippled around him and all but threw him flat on the bed again and shoved right back in. Stiles was still shuddering from his orgasm and his limbs refused to cooperate as his roommate held his hips up and all but wrecked his hole with hard, deep thrusts. After what seemed like an eternity his rhythm was interrupted and he came, grinding his hips against Stiles ass as he climaxed in spurt after spurt.

 

“Had I known you were such a slut, I’d have done this ages ago” his roommate said as he pulled out and Stiles, too tired to answer, only whimpered as he tried to move and the dull, aching feeling in his ass intensified.

“You’ll get used to it.” His roommate shrugged as he zipped up his pants. You better anyway, because that ass is mine now. Going to have so much fun with it too.” He roughly massaged and pulled at Stiles’ asscheeks, making him moan and squirm, before slapping down hard. “See you later, slut” he threw over his shoulder and then he was gone, leaving Stiles in an exhausted heap on the bed.

 

Barely had the door closed behind him until it opened again and Derek hurried back in.

“How are you feeling?” he asked and looked relieved when Stiles smiled and slowly stretched like a lazy cat.

“Good, I’m all good” he yawned and then grimaced when he felt a slight twinge of pain. “But a little sore. Definitely gave it to me hard, babe.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek was immediately contrite. “What do you need, should I…?” he started asking but Stiles cut him off by leaning in and capturing his lips in a filthy kiss.

“I loved it. Love it when you give it to med hard” he whispered into Derek’s ear and his boyfriend shuddered. “Love it when I feel it the next day” he continued and then nipped at Derek’s earlobe, a sharp pinch that had his boyfriend inhaling sharply. “Love it when you _wreck_ me” he all but moaned and Derek could feel his cock make a valiant effort to get up again. “And I also love how you take care of me and cuddle me afterwards” he finished softly, pecking Derek on the lips chastely.   
“Can’t cuddle you if you hog the whole bed” Derek pointed out, equally soft. “Scoot over” he ordered lightly, poking at his boyfriend’s hip and Stiles grumbled a little but he did move to give Derek enough room to could cuddle up behind him.

“Did you bring anything to eat?” Stiles asked eagerly after just a few moments and Derek couldn’t hide his smile. Trust Stiles to always be hungry.

“Loads” he answered, picking up his bag and starting to unpack it. “I want to get some water into you too, and maybe a nap afterwards?” he suggested and Stiles nodded his assent, making grabby hands at the packet of Reese’s that Derek held out.

“Snacks first though” he said, already munching the first one, and Derek wiped away a smear of chocolate from his lip.

“Always snacks first” he agreed as he uncapped the water bottle and handed it over, making sure to that Stiles got a few sips of water down in between the candies.


End file.
